So die Loa wollen
OOC Während des Hüterabends hat Glokta eine Kurzform vorgetragen, die er nach einiger Überlegung hier in kompletter Form mitteilen will, mag sie doch einen Einblick in das Leben eines Trolls, und seine Beziehung zu dem Loa Hi'reek und den anderen Loa geben. Manche mögen Helden werden, andere gehen unter. Da alles auf "wahren Begebenheiten auf der Forscherliga beruht und die beteiligten Personen hier als Charaktere existieren kommt der Text nicht in das Roleplay-Forum sondern zu uns, auf die FoLi. Der Text ist natürlich lang. Ist ja auch viel passiert. Und es wird noch mehr passieren. Geschichte Wind blies feinen Sand und Staub über den Boden von Tanaris. Hinter Randijin lag die helle Wüste, vor ihm ... eine Oberfläche, wie aus einem Stück, doch unregelmässig, von dunkler, schwarzer und violetter Farbe. Sanfte Erhöhungen und Senken, daraus in den Himmel wachsend wie grosse Finger, sich bewegende ... ja was? Fühler? Und dazwischen ... "Drek, sin das nich so mistige krabblviecha wie die wo damals unsre vorfahrn genervt hamn?" schoss ihm in den Sinn. Bilder von Schlachtszenen und sich überschlagende, kreischende Stimmen von Trollen bestürmten ihn "Das sind die Ahn'Qiraj, die AHN'QIRAJ! Die Erzfeinde seit Alters her! Töte sie. Töte sie. Töte sie." Wut stieg in ihm auf, als der die Wahrheit erkannte. Ahn'Qiraj, ja. Die alten Feinde, gegen die die Trolle bereits gekämpft hatten als Kalimdor noch ein Kontinent war, lange bevor die Nachtelfen erschienen. Er spannte die Armbrust und schickte einen Mehrfachschuss auf einen Schwärmer während Baghthera den herankrabbelnden Silithiden abfing. Bald schon lagen mehr und mehr leblose Chitinkörper um ihn herum bis dass kein Silithide zu sehen war. Langsam arbeitete er sich vor, am Rand des schwarz-violetten Gebietes, bis er in eine Falle geriet. Von der rechten Seite kam ein grosser käferartiger Silithide auf ihn zu, begleitet von einem paar kleiner Krabbler. Und von hinten kam ein grosser wespenähnlicher angeflogen. "Dreksviecha, von hintn, ya? Das habt ia euch so gdacht, foockas! Nich mit mia, nich mit Randijin von den Anduri. Meakt euch das" schrie er, die Augen leuchteten in gefährlicher Berserkerwut unter seiner Maske als er, Baghthera und die Silithiden in einer Wolke aus Staub und Sand verschwanden. Nach einer Weile senkte sich die Wolke aus Sand und Staub zu Boden, die Kampfgeräusche hatten aufgehört. Langsam kamen Jäger und Panther wieder in Sicht. "Nu easma den drek abwaschn, ekligs glibba zeugs." "Ne, das mach ich nich. Auf gaa kainen fall nich. Ich leg mich doch nich mitm Loa an, oda?" Der rothaarige Jäger vom Stamm der Anduri sprach mehr zu sich selbst als zu seiner Umwelt. Selten konnte man ihn so aufgewühlt sehen. Da war er nach seiner Anduri-Weihe viel gereist um die verschiedensten Gifte kennen zu lernen. Unterstützt wurde er dabei von den verschiedensten Verlassenen und Trollen, unter ihnen vor allem Meister Gadrin von Sen'jin und der Doc Unbagwa im Dschungel von Stranglethorn. Und nun gab ihm Gadrin auf, Shadra zu beschwören, das Gift zu nehmen und es den Verlassenen zu bringen. "Ich sach dia, Unbagwa, das stinkt nach ganz schlechtm mojo. Was wolln die knochn mit Shadras gift? Wieso soll ichs den blaichborkn nehmn un den knochn gebn un noch den ärga mit Shadra mia ainbrockn? He?" Unbagwa blieb unbeweglich, sein Gesicht hinter der Maske verborgen, und liess sich Zeit mit der Antwort. "Yo das kann ärger bedeuten. Aber ob du's machs oder nich, ist ganz daine entschaidung." - "Yoo, doc, das kenn ich schon. Muss alles imma yeda troll selbs entschaidn. Un dann krichta was in de !!@##%, oda ebn nich. Waar schon imma so. Aber. Schaisse doc, das yezz stinkt das sag ich dia. Stinkt nach ganz kackigm voodoo. Da geh ich lieba Ahn'kirai krabbler umhaun. Das is solide un freut die Loas." Der Dschungelarzt zog an seiner Pfeife und liess den Qualm langsam durch den Höhleneingang nach draussen wehen, hoch ins Dunkel der Nacht. "Ich sach dia ma was, du yunga ungduldiga welp-yäga. Du kanns so lange wie de wills von den Loa palavan, aba wissn wie se denkn, was se warum wie un wo tun. Vagiss das. Das schaffst du nich. Wenn Bethekk dich ausgewählt hat, un du nen langn dunkln weech gehn solls, dann is das so un dann geht das auch klaar. Biste aba nich ausgewählt, dann kannst glaich zu eurm Andurifelsen hoch un dich von da ins wassa werfn. Is yeda tag eine prüfung. Aussadem waisst du ya gar nich was du wills. Schattnyäga, Bethekk-Welpe und wills das die Dinge solide sin. Das lebn is nich so." - "Mon. Das is ya schön un gut aba das hilft mia nich waita. Ich geh ma was ins grün. Viellaicht macht mia das den schedl wieda klaa." Schnell ging er aus der Höhle hinaus, in die Nacht, so dass Unbagwa nur noch hinter ihm nicken konnte. Ein Schatten auf vier kräftigen Pfoten folgte dem Jäger. Während Randijin draussen auf die Geräusche des Dschungels lauschte warf Unbagwa ein paar Kräuter und andere trockene Dinge in das Feuer. Gierig frassen die Flammen die ausgetrockneten Gegenstände und heller Rauch erfüllte die Höhle und ausser dem Knistern des Feuers war nur der ewige Hintergrundlärm des Dschungels zu hören. Unbagwa hockte sich ans Feuer und betrachtete wie die Flammen tanzen ... Weit war er nach seiner Weihe gereist, war in Jintha'Alor gewesen, hatte die Silithiden in Tanaris und in Silithus bekämpft. Lange Zeit hatte er die Verderbnis im Teufelswald untersucht, verdorbene Seelensplitter gesammelt, und Dämonen erlegt. An Erfahrung und Wissen war er gewachsen, doch all das hatte ihn nicht auf diese Entscheidung vorbereiten können. Er kannte nicht viele Trolle, die Shadra folgten. Sie, die "steht für Geduld, Passivität, Konservativität, Sesshaftigkeit, Kochkunst und Ruhe" war ihm eine Fremde, doch sie war eine Loa des Dschungels. Vielleicht sollte er mit Aíde Mai´Ah sprechen, sie war die erste der Anduri die ihm die Loa des Dschungels näher gebracht hatte. Vielleicht sogar besser noch mit Mujaan. Nach einer Weile kamen seine Gedanken zur Ruhe, wie immer, wenn er sich dem Dschungel überliess. Ruhig betrachtete die ältere Troll Randijin als der nachdenklich sein Kinn rieb. Ihre Worte sanken in ihn, sowie ihre Ruhe. Sie hatten sich dieses kleine Fleckchen Sand vor Grom'Gol ausgesucht um in Ruhe zu sprechen, dies war eine Angelegenheit des Dschungels. Orc Grunzer und andere Hordenhörige waren ausgeschlossen. "Boyo ... die Loa sind zu respektieren, sie sind mächtig." sagte sie, "Und wenn du auch nur den geringsten Zweifel hast, dass das was du tust richtig ist, so wirst du deine Seele verlieren." Er brauchte nicht lange, um darauf zu antworten. "Ich habe auch keinen Grund, mich mit ihr anzulegen. Ich kenne sie ja kaum. Vielleicht sollte ich nach Sen'jin gehen und Gadrin einfach in die @%#*%@ hauen für seine Scheiss-Idee." Er grinst leicht, greift in seine Tasche und holt ein Pergament heraus. Langsam zerreisst er es, gründlich, in kleine Stücke, die er ins Wasser wirft. Schnell werden die Schnipsel davongetragen. "Damit ist es beschlossen. ich, Randijin werde kein Gift von Shadra stehlen für die Knochen." Sein Gegenüber hatte nicht gesprochen während er das Pergament zerstörte, aber nickte ihm jetzt zu, sichtlich zufrieden mit des Jägers Entscheidung. Entschlossen schritt er mit Baghthera in das grün-schwarze Wabern zwischen den Steinsäulen des Portals, unbeeindruckt von den Statuen, die es bewachten - um auf der anderen Seite die Hölle zu betreten. "Loa ... " flüsterte er als er sah ... Dunkler Himmel, mit krank aussehenden Wolken. Vor ihnen die dunklen Gestalten dutzender fliegender Wesen. Dunkelrote Berghänge, fallende grüne Feuerkugeln. Dämonen, übertrollgross, im Kampf mit Einheiten der Horde und der Allianz. Feuer vom Himmel fallend und Feuer am Boden, gewirkt von Magiern, Schamanen und Dämonen. Blut auf den Steinstufen weiter unter ihm. "Was ne Schaisse. Echt kaputt alles hia. Noch schlimma als die lända von den knochn oda silithus" stiess er ungläubig aus, während er sich umdrehte. Er hörte Mamajippas Worte "So wird unsre Welt aussehn wenn die Dämonen siegen." So oder so ähnlich sprach sie von dieser "anderen" Welt. Dann ging er die breite Treppe herunter und wurde schnell nach Thrallmar geschickt. Es erwischte ihn als er sich in dem sumpfigen Land zwischen Steinard und dem Dunklen Portal befand, nicht weit vom versunkenen Tempel. Wie mit einem Schlag wurde seine Wahrnehmung der Umgebung ersetzt durch das Bild von Kylane, wie sie mit den Armen balancierend stürzt. Stürzt aus grosser Höhe! Über einem Land, das Randijin nicht erkennen konnte. Unfähig, die Augen von ihr zu wenden folgte er ihrem Fall bis sie in einem See aufschlug. "Kylane!" schrie er auf, doch sie hörte ihn nicht, antwortete jedenfalls nicht. Das Bild löste sich auf und er konnte wieder die Holzbauten von Steinard vor sich sehen. Unschlüssig was zu tun sei, bestieg er den Raptor. "Tazzrock!" schrie er "Waisst wo Kylane is?" "Nagrand wohl, was los?" fragte Tazzrock zurück und machte sich auf den Weg, Kylane zu suchen. Dringlich hörte sich Randijin an. So dringlich dass er sich fast mit Tazzrock angelegt hätte. Doch der Jäger achtete nur noch auf die Fährte, knurrte vor sich, 's war ihm egal wer sich angegriffen fühlte. Kylane war in Gefahr, das war klar. Am Rand des verswüsteten Landes hielt er an. Wenn er jetzt versuchte nach Nagrand zu kommen, er wusste noch nicht einmal wo dieses Land lag, jenseits des Portals, wäre er sicher zu spät, möglicherweise tot. "Drek, hia seh ich nix, in dem schaiss land, un in dea kaputtn welt is noch schlimma. Mia muss in dschungl, ya. Nur da hab ich alle kraft." Kurzentschlossen wendete er den Raptor zurück nach Steinard, schnell wie ein Wind. Tazzrocks Suche verlief erfolglos und Randijin wurde immer unruhiger. Wie ein Sturm fegte er wieder über die Gurubaschi-Strasse. "Ya, die quelle, das muss mia hin. Nich waita nachdenkn, handln. Zackich." Immer wieder sah er Kylane fallen, in den See, aber ab und wann auch am Rande eines Ufers, eines Wassers. Bald sprang er vom Raptor ab, Baghthera neben ihm schritt er in den Dschungel den Weg zur Heiligen Quelle entlang. Vereinzelte Naga standen ihm nicht lange im Weg, bis dass er die Hängebrücke aus Holz und Fasern erreicht hatte. Er schöpfte Wasser von der Quelle, schnitt seinen Unterarm an, liess etwas Blut in das Wasser fallen, mischte Pilzstückchen und andere Dinge hinein. Er segnete das Gemisch und trank davon. Der Dschungel rückte näher! Ruhe breitete sich aus, und das stete Brüllen und Schreien der Tiere umfing ihn. Immer näher. Schliesslich sah er durch des Panthers Augen. Baghthera schoss los, durch das Unterholz, die Hügel hinauf und hinab bis schliesslich ... dort! Am Ufer des kleinen Baches, der von dem Wasserfall in die See fliesst. Kylane, leblos am Wasserrand. Baghthera trat an den Körper heran, schnupperte und schnaufte. Nur wenig später sprang Randijin die Abhänge zu dieser Stelle hinunter. Besorgt untersuchte er Kylanes Verletzungen an Nacken und Schultern. Es sah recht übel aus, wie stark verbrannt. "Drek, mia is nur gut mit de scheiss vabände. Sowas hailn ... puh ... ". Er packte einige Dinge aus seiner Tasche, nicht nur Verbände und eine Flasche neuen, frischen Quellwassers. Dieses tat er auf einen Verband und reinigte die Wunden vorsichtig. Das mochte die Wunden zwar säubern und kühlen, doch Kylane rührte sich nicht. Nur ihr Atem bewies dass noch in diesem Körper weilte. Erst als Baghthera ihren dunklen Schädel an ihm vorbei schob und begann, auf die Wunden zu pusten schien Kylane zu sich zu kommen. Langsam bohrte sich eine ihrer Krallen in den weichen Boden, stemmte sie sich in die Höhe. Kylane nickte Randijin zu. "Dia is kalt" stellte er fest und besorgte etwas Holz mit dem er ein kleines, geschütztes Feuer machte. Seinen Umhang legt er ihr auch vorsichtig um die Schultern und eine Weile sassen sie am Feuer. Immer wieder überzeugte er sich, dass es ihr auch besser ging. Trinken mochte sie, aber nicht essen. Erst viel später begann sie zu erzählen ... von dem Mojoschlag, mit Schaudern, "ein Gefühl wie als die Harpyen der Geissel Garin töteten" und von dem Fall. Überwältigt von dem Feiern, Tanzen und den Ritualen zog Randijin sich etwas zurück und zu seinem Lieblingsplatz von wo aus er den gegenüber liegenden Dschungelstrand und die Ruinen beobachten konnte. "Held der Zandalai" hatten die Zandalai ihn genannt. Nur weil er ihnen das Herz von Hakkar gebracht hatte. Ja, wäre er alleine nach Zul'Gurub gegangen, dann wäre der Titel Held berechtigt gewesen. Aber was sollte es. Viel wichtiger war, dass der Stamm losgezogen ist, um "für Ordnung zu" sorgen. Dass dabei auch viel Chaos verursacht wurde war nebensächlich selbstverständlich. Mit Befriedigung schmunzelte der Jäger, in Erinnerung an die Kämpfe des Tages. Obwohl der Kampf gegen Arlokk und die Panther ihn sehr nachdenklich gemacht hatten. Noch bevor die anderen Anduri richtig in Rage gekommen waren hatte ihn die Wut Bethekks übertrollt. Dazu die tanzenden Trollzombies an den Klippen des Wahnsinns, wo Jin'doh der Hexer war, und die ihn an seine Vergiftung durch Zanzil erinnerten. Das genügte um ihn geistig noch eine Weile zu beschäftigen. Die Kämpfe gegen die anderen Priesterverräter waren wie erwartet gelaufen. Einer der Anduri, wohl Mujaan, forderte den Seelenschinder heraus, der der Unterstützung seiner schwachen Anhänger schnell beraubt war. Doch jetzt war die Sache mit den Hakkari fürs erste erledigt. Vielleicht hatte Semmih wirklich recht, und die nächsten Aufgaben lagen in der kaputten Welt, der Scherbenwelt. "Drek, wat is nu schlimma, dea untote un blutsaugnde kack oder dea irre dämonentypn kack. Kann man ya nua wirr werdn. Bessa man haut drauf bevors einen durchnandabringt." Mit einem Nicken nahm er einen magischen Stein aus seiner Tasche und rieb ihn. Ein grünes Leuchten umgab den Jäger und Baghthera und sie verschwanden von der Insel. Schwer lastete die Hitze des Tages über der Arena. Draussen, auserhalb der alten Gurubashimauern, mochte ein Wind von der nahen Küste seinen Weg durch den Dschungel finden und etwas Kühlung bringen, doch nicht im Innern der Anlage. Randijin kauerte neben einem der inneren Bestientore, links von ihm stand Grul als Kampfrichter. Das Gatter war geschlossen und in der Mitte der Arena stand bereits der Gladiator im Sand. Ganz in Eisen und mit gefährlich aussehenden Waffen. Oben, auf den Rängen warteten die Zuschauer. Hunderte waren es wohl. Sie unterhielten sie sich oder kauften von den vielen Händlern Nahrung, Getränke oder Feuerwerk. Endlich erschallte die Stimme des Ansagers, Zuul, ein Trollchef, und die Geräuschkulisse dämpfte sich ein wenig. Die Zuschauer, meist Trolle aber auch Orcs, Tauren, Verlassene und Sindorei wollten Blut sehen. Und Blut versprach Zuul ihnen. Und Blut sollten sie bekommen, den ganzen Tag lang bis in den Abend. Mit einem Aufschrei der Menge startete der erste Kampf. Es war spät, als Randijin die Arena verliess und mit dem neuen Welpen und einem anderen, mundfaulem, Troll die Strasse nach Booty Bay ging. Noch weit vor Booty Bay bog er nach rechts ab, tiefer in den Dschungel, wo er für diese Tage sein Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Er verspürte keine Lust auf Alkohol in Booty Bay. Als er das schmale, schnell dahin fliessende Wasser erreichte hielt Baghthera kurz inne und schnupperte prüfend die Luft. Randijin tat es ihr gleich. Wenn auch seine Nase weniger empfindlich war als die des Panthers, so vermochte er die Spur eines vertrauten Geruches auszumachen. Einen Geruch von Erde, Leder, ... Ursprünglichkeit. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ging er die paar Schritte weiter am Bachlauf entlang, bis er sein Lager erreicht hatte. Und ja, dort stand ein Tonkrug! Von jener Art wie sie sie oft benutzte. Der vertraute Geruch war stärker hier ... aber überlagert vom Geruch des zubereiteten Tigerfleisches, der fein aus dem Krug kam. Randijin berührte den Tonkrug, und warf ihn beinahe um, er war noch heiss! Randijin hatte den ganzen Tag in der Arena zugebracht, und nichts zu sich genommen, ausser etwas Körnerbrot und Tintenfisch. Er öffnete den Krug und begann hungig, den Eintopf zu verzehren während Baghthera ihre Wunden aus dem Arenakampf pflegte. "Was dasden?! Kain Rum in Booty Bay? Das denn für'n drek! Erela, kommst mit rum holn?" Die Stimme des Anduri schallte über das Wasser des Hafens, und die Antwort klang ebenso laut und klar. Randijin knurrte zufrieden, er würde Erela gleich am Tor treffen, dann würden sie Rum besorgen. Er war nicht aus der kaputten Welt herüber gekommen um trocken rum zu sitzen. Kein Rum in Booty Bay! Unmöglich. Langsam gingen sie durch den Tunnel, der von Booty Bay nach draussen führt. Das trockene Holz unter ihren Füssen knarrte nur wenig, viele tausende Füsse hatten es glatt poliert und das Holz hatte sich längst gelegt. Am Tunnelausgang sog Randijin die Luft in seine Nase und sagte "Aaah, viel bessa. Endlich wieda dschunglluft." Von der Gurubashistrasse bogen sie nach rechts ab, einen sanften Hang hinunter zum Strand. Einen nach dem anderen fielen die Blutsegelbukkaniere ihnen zum Opfer. Baghthera nutzte seinen Spurt aus, der Jäger schoss seine Pfeile und Erela wob Schatten. Nicht lange und der Strand war wieder ruhig, einige Leichen von Menschen und Dämonen lagen herum. Die Schreie von Affen, Möven und anderen Vögeln waren deutlich zu hören. "Wieviele hast du?" fragte Erela. "Nua aine buddl, un du?" "Gar keene" antwortete sie. Beide Trolle drehten sich Richtung See und schauten auf die vor der Küste liegenden Piratenschiffe. "Aine is nich gnuch", knurrte Randijin. Die beiden Trolle und der Panther gingen ins Wasser und schwammen zielstrebig auf die Schiffe zu. "Links oder rechts?" fragte Erela. Der Jäger knurrt "Baide, rechts zuearst". Sie kamen über eine Planke auf das Schiff und wie ein Wirbelwind über die Piraten. Ein tödlicher Wirbelwind, ein blutiger Wirbelwind. Als sie das zweite Schiff seiner Besatzung beraubt hatten hielt Erela ihn am Arm. "Wart ma" sagte sie und wischte ihm ein paar Blutspritzer aus dem Gesicht. "Yo. Daine aart is eleganta als maine" sagte er mit einem Grinsen als er den Fangzahn, den er immer noch als Dolch benutzte, an einer Leiche sauber wischte. Beide lachten. Nachdem auch das dritte Schiff besichtigt und geplündert war setzten die Trolle sich an den Strand und genossen den Rum. Bis tief in die Nacht tauschten sie Geschichten aus, sprachen über die Loa, die Anduri und die Welt. "Denk über dein Leben nach." Die Worte Mujaans klangen in seinem Geist nach. Spätestens nachdem auch Aidé von Randijin in der Geisterwelt gefunden und von Mujaan im Beisein vieler Anduri zurück in die "Welt die Ist" geholt wurde hatte eine Unruhe den Jäger erfasst. Er war sich durchaus über den Einfluss der Loa auf sein Leben bewusst. Schon im Brachland wurde ihm gesagt dass sein Schicksal im Dschungel auf ihn warte. Seit er den Fuss in Booty Bay an Land gesetzt hatte flüsterte der Dschungel pausenlos zu ihm und Bethekk zeichnete ihn an seinem ersten Tag im Dschungel. So sass er nach Aidés Rückkehr im Gasthaus von Booty Bay am gleichen Tisch mit Zuul. Der Boss schaute ihn an und sagte "Klaa, ausbildn kann ich, Krieger un Jäger". Randijin schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, Zuul. Sach mia wen ich tretn muss um n bokur zu werdn. Ich hab soviel damit zu tun die letzte zait ..." Zuul verschluckte sich fast am Rauch seiner Zigarre und knurrte "Zu tun hamn alle damit, kain Grund Bokur zu werdn. Un die's vasucht hamn ... viele sin dabai auf die #%%**# gefalln." "Yo Zuul. Ich waiss. Aba 's is hia drin" er schlug sich mit der Kralle auf die linke Brustseite "schon imma". Der Boss zog nachdenklich an seiner Zigarre während Nazadima draussen rief "Ich werd dir den fuss abhackn wenn du mich trittst, Randijin!" Sie musste von draussen das Gespräch mitbekommen haben. Schliesslich nickte Zuul. "Bueno, kannst das bokurdingo angehn von mia aus." "Denk über dein Leben nach." Die Worte Mujaans klangen in seinem Geist nach. Die Mauer der Ruine in seinem Rücken war warm, noch von der Sonne die hier auf die Lichtung im Dschungel scheinen konnte. Unbeachtet von den wilden Trollen, die hier hausten, stand Randijin mit dem Rücken an der Wand. Vor ihm ein Anduribokur, Mujaan, und an seinem Hals die Klinge des Bokur. Der Jäger zuckte kaum als der Dolch durch seine Haut ritzte und Blut floss während der Bokur Worte in der alten Sprache murmelte. Mit einem "Tssssssss" stiess Randijin die Luft aus seiner Lunge als der Bokur ihm plötzlich eine Kralle in die Schläfe schlug. "Denk über dein Leben nach." Die Worte Mujaans klangen in seinem Geist nach. Fortsetzung * So die Loa wollen - Teil 2 Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Anduri Stamm